A Letter And Sakura Petals
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Summary : Sakura sangat frustasi karena tugas-tugas di rumah sakit yang selalu menumpuk sehingga tidak ada waktu untuknya bersantai ataupun waktu yang panjang, Naruto melihat hal itu dan memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan pada gadis pujaannya itu. Apakah kejutan yang akan Naruto beri?/AU/For LAFSEvent/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Letter and Sakura Petals © Akihiko Fujiwara**

* * *

**Summary : Sakura sangat frustasi karena tugas-tugas di rumah sakit yang selalu menumpuk sehingga tidak ada waktu untuknya bersantai ataupun waktu yang panjang, Naruto melihat hal itu dan memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan pada gadis pujaannya itu. Apakah kejutan yang akan Naruto beri?/AU/For LAFSEvent/RnR?**

**All forms of****similarity****or****resemblance****was****just****an accident****, ****pure****thought****itself****author!**

**Warnings: weird, typo(s), OOC, AU, full drama, and DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**Subtema: Unspoken Love.**

**For LAFSEvent NaruSaku day ¾**

* * *

**A Letters and Sakura Petals**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan sebuah pena keatas meja di ruangannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ketukan pena, wajahnya terlihat tidak seperti biasanya sangat lemas dan malas untuk melakukan sesuatu.  
Pekerjaan yang menumpuk di rumah sakit adalah faktor yang membuat Sakura merasa frustasi, pekerjaan nya menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha sangat menyita waktunya akhir-akhir terutama untuk bersantai.

Bunyi pintu dibuka terdengar nyaring diseluruh ruangan, namun Sakura tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan malah menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja kerja, Ino terlihat berdiri memandang Sakura yang bermalas-malasan di mejanya.  
Gadis pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Yaampun Forehead aku kalang kabut mencarimu ternyata kau tengah bermalas-malasan disini…" ucap Ino berjalan perlahan kearah meja Sakura dan duduk dikursi dihadapan gadis pink itu.

"Aku sedang malas Pig, pekerjaanku bahkan tidak pernah berakhir. Aku merasa frustasi sekali" balas Sakura menatap Ino malas.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tidak bermalas-malasan seperti ini?"

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang dan menutup matanya dalam.  
"Aku ingin liburan Pig, aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku…"

"Forehead, aku tidak berhak untuk meliburkanmu. Bukannya yang punya hak untuk ini adalah tuan Hokage? Kenapa kau tidak minta libur saja dengan Naruto?" saran Ino sambil mengambil sebuah apel yang ia bawa tadi sehabis dari kios buah.

"Aku merasa tidak enak Pig, dia saja yang mempunyai tugas lebih banyak dariku bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh. Aku jadi malu." Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti masih memakan apelnya.

"Kalian berdua kan sangat dekat, Naruto tentunya mengizinkanmu Forehead. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana ia bersikap padamu?" Ino mengatakannya dan bermaksud untuk menggoda Sakura tentang sikap Naruto jika Sakura berada didekatnya.

"Apa-paan kau ini Pig, yang benar saja" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan pemikiran Ino yang aneh-aneh itu, Ino hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat tidak ingin membahasnya.

**XXX**

Seorang pria berambut blonde dan memakai sebuah jubah dengan tulisan Ronkaime Hokage dibelakangnya terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah daun pintu dan tangan yang tengah memegang knop pintu, nampaknya sang tuan Hokage ini akan memasuki sebuah ruangan tetapi tertunda.

"Selamat siang Hokage-Sama…" sapa seseorang yang tidak sengaja lewat didekatnya.

"Iya, selamat siang ttebayo." Naruto nampak tersenyum ramah keorang itu dan kembali memperhatikan daun pintu disalah satu ruangan di rumah sakit Konoha.  
Wajahnya nampak sangat serius memperhatikannya.

"Naruto-Niichan!"

Naruto menutup telinganya sontak mendengar teriakan anak kecil barusan, apakah kira-kira terdengar sampai kedalam? Itulah yang dicemaskan seorang Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Konohamaru? Jangan teriak-teriak lihatlah semua orang memandang kita, dasar baka."

"Gomen Naruto-Niichan, memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan ruangan milik Sakura-Neechan. Benar kan?" selidik Konohamaru.

Naruto terlihat panik dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, aduh kenapa bocah seperti Konohamaru muncul disaat-saat seperti ini?  
Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Sakura keluar dari ruanganya dan mendengar pembicaraan gadis itu sedari tadi, bisa mati ia.

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras baka. Sakura-Chan bisa mendengarnya dari dalam kalau kau berbicara sekeras itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya agar murid nya itu tidak terlalu keras berbicara.

"Hehehe, benar kan dugaanku kalau kau sedang menguping."

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, selain itu aku punya misi baru untukmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Konohamaru yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.  
"Kemarikan telingamu…psstt..psstt"

Naruto membisikkan sebuah misi atau bisa disebut rencana ke Konohamaru yang sekiranya mungkin bisa membantunya untuk menjalankannya, ya guru dan murid yang selalu kompak.

"Yosh, aku mengerti. Tenang saja Naruto-Niichan, aku akan membantumu dan mengajak Udon dan Moegi juga" Konohamaru memberikan sebuah jempol layaknya Lee dan Gai Sensei.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai kearah Konohamaru, bagus rencana sudah dijelaskan dan sekarang saatnya untuk memulainya.

**XXX**

Sakura merapikan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumah, untung saja kedatangan Ino tadi sedikit meringankan bebannya jadi ia bisa sedikit tidak frutasi.  
Tapi tetap saja, besok ia akan disambut dengan tugas yang menumpuk dan ia yakin ia akan merasa frustasi lagi. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema disepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sudah terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pegawai saja yang sedang bertugas, Sakura melirik jam tangan miliknya dan terlihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00.  
Ia tetap meneruskan perjalannya dan tidak sengaja melihat anak kecil yang tengah duduk sendirian dikursi yang disediakan rumah yang sakit tengah memakan ramen nya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihatnya, ia jadi teringat sahabat pirangnya yang sangat suka sekali memakan Ramen. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, akhir-akhir ini Sakura jarang melihatnya. Sakura tahu bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dan jarang ada waktu untuk bersama saat mereka masih 16 tahun dulu.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menajamkan pandangan matanya kebawah, tepatnya kearah sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang tergeletak dilantai.  
Sakura meraih kelopak malang itu dan memperhatikannya lama.  
"Kenapa ada kelopak bunga sakura didalam rumah sakit?"

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat apakah ada orang selain dirinya yang mungkin membuang kelopak itu, namun nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya sendiri. Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan masih dengan menggenggam kelopak bunga itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya melihat lagi kelopak bunga Sakura yang memanjang seperti akan menunjukkan sebuah jalan untukknya, dahi nya berkerut tidak mengerti maksud semua ini.  
Ia berniat untuk mengikuti deretan kelopak bunga sakura yang menuntunnya kesuatu tempat.

**XXX**

"Sepertinya dia mengikuti aliran kelopak Sakura itu yang Naruto-Niichan usulkan…" bisik Konohamaru pelan agar tidak terdengar Sakura yang tengah mereka ikuti.

"Aku rasa Naruto-Niichan punya sebuah rencana yang romantis untuk Sakura-Neechan." Imbuh Moegi yang berdiri disamping Konohamaru dan ikut-ikutan membuntuti Sakura.

"Yah mungkin saja kita lihat saja nanti, apakag kau sudah menyuruh Udon untuk menunggu diluar rumah sakit dan meletakkan surat-surat itu?"

"Tentu saja." Seru Moegi tersenyum lebar kearah Konohamaru.

**XXX**

Sakura terus mengikuti kelopak sakura yang terus berbaris mengikuti aliran jalan tersebut dan kemudian menghilang tepat didepan pagar rumah sakit, gadis pink itu melihat sebuah kertas dengan warna yang mencolok tergeletak diatas tanah.  
Sakura merasa pensaran dan meraih kertas tersebut, ia membukanya perlahan.

_**Hai Sakura-Chan, ini adalah surat pembuka milikku. Hehehe. Saat kau membaca surat ini aku yakin kau telah mengikuti kelopak bunga sakura yang aku sebarkan sepanjang perjalanmu. Aku harap itu tidak mengganggumu kan Sakura-Chan?  
Baiklah, mungkin kau sudah tahu aku siapa. Kau akan menemuiku saat kau telah selesai membaca semua surat dan kelopak sakura yang aku sebar ini. Jangan lupa masih ada surat yang akan mengantarmu kepadaku. Selamat mencari.**_

_**Tertanda dari  
*Pecinta Ramen**_

Sebuah senyuman simpul terkembang diwajahnya yang putih, Sakura kembali menutup surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas miliknya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata semua kelopak sakura yang ia temukan tadi itu adalah ulah Naruto, memang cocok dijuluki sebagai ninja penuh kejutan no 1.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia kembali mengikuti aliran kelopak tersebut dan kembali menemukan sebuah surat dengan warna yang sama didepan kedai ramen.  
Sakura meraih surat itu dan membukanya perlahan.

_**Saat kau membaca surat ini berarti kau sudah menemukan suratku yang pembukanya Sakura-Chan, aku yakin kau pasti menebak-nebak apa hal yang akan aku bicarakan disurat yang kedua ini. Hehehehe.  
Apa kau ingat hal yang terjadi saat di akademi dimana kau tidak ingin satu team denganku, ternyata kau salah besar. Kita berdua bisa satu team bukan? bersama Sasuke dan aku sangat senang sekali bisa satu team denganmu Sakura-Chan.**_

_**Meskipun saat itu kau sangat mengacuhkanku, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin lambat laun kau akan melihatku dan mengakui keberadaanku.**_

Sakura menghela napasnya, ternyata surat pertama yang ia baca terputus begitu saja dan ia harus dengan terpaksa mencari lagi surat yang kedua.  
Sakura hanya tersenyum membayangkan Naruto yang baka itu tiba-tiba saja bisa menjadi seromantis ini dengan menuntunnya melalui surat dan kelopak Sakura. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

Sakura memasukkan surat pertama itu kedalam tasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali mengikuti kelopak sakura, entah mengapa lelah yang ia rasakan sedari tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang karena sebuah kejutan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Ia melihat sekitarnya dengan penduduk desa yang terlihat begitu bahagia tanpa ada rasa cemas sama sekali, ia merasa senang. Penduduk desa nampaknya sekarang sangat mempercayai Naruto dan tidak menganggap bocah itu sebagai kuman yang harus dibasmi melainkan seorang Hokage Konoha.  
Sakura merasa kagum pada Naruto, kagum pada usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menjadi seorang Hokage, dan usaha pemuda blonde itu untuk membawa pulang kembali Sasuke untuknya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di gedung Hokage dan menemukan sebuah surat dengan warna berbeda tergeletak ditanah, Sakura sangat yakin itu adalah surat yang dibuat oleh Naruto.  
Ia mengambil surat itu dan dengan rasa penasaran membukanya.

_**Maaf Sakura-Chan suratku yang kedua terlalu pendek dan aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi karena aku sangat payah dalam hal seperti ini, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku tahu siang tadi kau sangat frustasi dengan pekerjaanmu dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah ide konyol seperti ini.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa dan tersenyum tanpa ada beban ataupun hal lain yang dapat memudarkan sebuah senyuman di wajahmu. Oh yaampun aku mulai menjadi seorang pujangga, tapi itu semua memang benar.  
Mungkin hal kecil seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang bisa membuatmu senang Sakura-Chan.**_

_**Karena aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu …**_

Sakura hampir tidak bisa bergerak membaca surat ketiga dari pemuda blonde pecinta ramen itu, ia tidak menyangka. Benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang belum pernah ia dengar langsung dari Naruto. Dan sekarang pemuda itu mengucapkannya meskipun dengan sebuah surat.  
Wajah Sakura itu mulai memerah, untung saja desa dalam keadaan sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya tersipu karena ulah Hokage mereka.

"Naruto-baka" gumam Sakura dan memasukkan surat ketiga itu kedalam tas nya.

Sekarang ia bisa menemukan surat sampai yang kedua, ia akan mencari surat yang ketiga, ia sangat penasaran dengan kalimat-kalimat Naruto yang tertulis begitu manis di surat yang akan ia temukan.  
Kelopak Sakura menuntunnya berjalan menaiki tangga dimana terdapat patung Hokage Konoha termasuk patung Naruto disana. Sakura nampak kelelahan karena berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Awas saja kau Naruto kalau aku sudah menemukan surat terakhirmu, aku akan menghajarmu karena membuatku kelelahan menaiki tangga ini…" seru Sakura sebal.

Tidak berapa lama sebuah kertas dengan warna berkilau tertangkap sepasang mata emerald Sakura, ia cepat-cepat menggapai surat itu dan membacanya.

_**Baiklah ini adalah suratku yang terakhir, aku sengaja membuat surat ini untukmu sampai yang ketiga adalah karena aku masih ingat jelas tanggal dimana aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu Sakura-Chan.**_

_**Saat itu aku tidak begitu menyadari bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu Sakura-Chan, tapi aku sadar saat kau tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Dan aku sadar, saat itu aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu.  
Mulai saat itu aku akan terus melindungimu dan tetap mempertahankan senyuman di wajahmu, itulah mengapa aku begitu menyukai senyuman mu Sakura-Chan.**_

_**Tapi aku tahu saat itu kau sangat mencintai Sasuke, kau mencoba mengejarnya dan mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaksak mu untuk mencintai ku seperti kau mencintai Sasuke, dan disaat kau berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk mendapatkanmu Sakura-Chan. Karena tidak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia selain kau memilihku suatu hari nanti.**_

_**Naruto.**_

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebegitu besrakah cinta Naruto padanya? Apakah sebesar itukah pengorbanan yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya?  
Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan dan tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto sangat mencintainya. Ia terlalu memikirkan Sasuke yang bahkan mengabaikannya sama seperti ia mengabaikan Naruto dulu.

Ia mengarahkan surat yang ia genggam kedadanya dan memeluknya erat, ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa bodoh, sangat-sangat bodoh.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis Sakura-Chan…" Naruto tercekat mendengar suara itu, ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Naruto?" Sakura menghapus air matanya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum teduh padanya.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis pink itu lembut.  
"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya berani mengucapkan apa yang aku rasakan dengan sebuah surat, dan itu sangat penge~ ittai..ittai..sakit Sakura-Chan" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Sakura.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja memberiku surat dengan menaiki tangga-tangga itu, aku sangat lelah baka"

"Gomen Sakura-Chan, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya tapi aku piker ini adalah hal yang romantis bukan?" goda Naruto mencolek pundak Sakura sekaligus tertawa lebar.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman Naruto, cengiran yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia lihat.  
"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku tadi siang merasa frustasi, hah?"

"Ah eh ano~ aku tadi tidak…"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya dan meletakkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda itu, Naruto membalas pelukan gadis pujaan nya itu  
"Naruto, aku minta maaf padamu. Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku…" gumam Sakura tepat ditelinga sang Hokage keenam.

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu Sakura-Chan, butuh waktu saja sampai kau bisa menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena aku yakin bahwa sekarang kau akan membalasnya."

Sakura tersenyum dibalik pundak Naruto dan memeluk pemuda itu erat.  
"Aishiteru Sakura-Chan…"

"Aishiteru yo Naruto"

BLAARR DUAARR

Bunyi letupan kembang api dilangit malam Konoha nampak terang benderang menyinari Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri tepat ditangga disamping patung hokage keempat.  
Keduanya menengadah kelangit dan Naruto tampak heran melihatnya, setaunya kembang api ini tidak ada dalam rencananya.

"Rupanya tuan Hokage sedang mesra-mesraan disini bersama kepala rumah sakit Konoha, yaampun…" Sai tiba-tiba muncul diikuti rookie Kiba, Konohamaru, Ino dan lainnya disana.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa kikuk dilihat oleh banyak orang yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, Sakura hanya menepuk dahinya. Ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam rencana.

"Pantas saja mau melaporkan misi tidak bisa, rupanya tuan Hokage sedang disini." Ucap Kiba menyindir Naruto.

"Sepertinya acara pernikahan tidak akan lama lagi akan berlangsung di Konoha." Imbuh Ino sembari tertawa diikuti rookie 12 lainnya karena melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Sakura yang gelagapan dengan omongan mereka.

"Bagaimana kembang apinya Naruto-Niichan? Sangat romantis bukan?" sahut Konohamaru yang berada diatas pohon melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto bersama Moegi dan Udon.

Yaampun rupanya bocah-bocah ini yang melakukannya, yang tidak masalah selagi ini sangat berguna untuk Naruto, kenapa tidak?  
"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekarang saja kita melangsungkan pernikahannya?" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Naruto-baka, kau pikir menikah itu hal yang gampang!" Sakura meninju kepala Naruto hingga pemuda itu kesakitan, membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Sepertinya inilah akhir dari kisah tuan Hokage keenam yang perjuangan cintanya tidak berhenti dengan sia-sia, itulah yang disebuu Naruto Uzumaki.

**THE END**

Haii gomen aku telat publish, karena Hiko diributkan dengan tugas jadi telat publish hiks..hiks…tapi untung saja LAFSEvent ditutup setengah jam lagi.  
Kami-Sama, arigatou gozaimasu *sujud-sujud*

Oke kalau begitu, itu saja yang bisa Hiko sampaikan.  
Happy NaruSaku day, kalian adalah pair yang paling terfenomenal, lucu, cute dan kece pokoknya. :D

Jaa-ne sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan….

R

V

W


End file.
